Strip Dice
by SeanySass
Summary: Blaine, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Will Scheuster are all drunk at a party. Will decides to challenge the boys to a game of strip dice.


AN: This was a fun little idea that I had for my long-term story that I have and I thought it would make a cute little "one-shot."

* * *

Blaine, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Finn, Puck, Mike, and Will Scheuster are all drunk at a party. Will decides to challenge the boys to a game of strip dice.

RULES: Each player rolls 2 dice. The person with the lowest total must give one article of clothing to the person with the highest total. The person with the lowest total must also throw one piece of clothing out of play. Players can only roll dice so long as they have clothing on, however, they are not yet totally out of the game. A player is only out of the game when all of their pieces of clothing have been removed from the game. In the event of a tie, another set of dice is rolled.

Each player starts with 10 articles of clothing:

Shoe, Shoe, Sock, Sock, Belt, Pants, Jacket, Shirt, Tanktop, Underwear

The boys all sit around a large table, eager to start.

Let your imagination run wild!

* * *

Round 1:

Blaine: 3  
Sam: 6  
Jake: 7  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 6  
Puck: 5  
Will: 7  
Mike: 12

Blaine takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Mike.  
Blaine takes off his left shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 2:

Blaine: 8  
Sam: 4 (8)  
Jake: 9  
Ryder: 10  
Finn: 4 (5)  
Puck: 11  
Will: 5  
Mike: 7

Finn takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Puck.  
Finn takes off his left shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 3:

Blaine: 8  
Sam: 3  
Jake: 6  
Ryder: 4  
Finn: 4  
Puck: 9  
Will: 4  
Mike: 4

Sam takes off his left shoe and places it in front of Puck.  
Sam takes off his left shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 4:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 6  
Jake: 8  
Ryder: 10  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 5  
Will: 6  
Mike: 9

Puck takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Ryder.  
Puck takes Sam's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 5:

Blaine: 9  
Sam: 8  
Jake: 7  
Ryder: 4  
Finn: 6  
Puck: 6  
Will: 11  
Mike: 10

Ryder takes off his right shoe and places it front of Will.  
Ryder takes Puck's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 6:

Blaine: 2 (6)  
Sam: 8  
Jake: 10  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 3  
Puck: 5  
Will: 2 (8)  
Mike: 11

Blaine takes off his left sock and places it in front of Mike.  
Blaine takes off his right sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 7:

Blaine: 7  
Sam: 7  
Jake: 8  
Ryder: 10 (8)  
Finn: 10 (3)  
Puck: 7  
Will: 8  
Mike: 6

Mike takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Ryder.  
Mike takes Blaine's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 8:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 11  
Jake: 4 (5)  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 5  
Puck: 9  
Will: 9  
Mike: 4 (7)

Jake takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Sam.  
Jake takes off his left shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 9:

Blaine: 10  
Sam: 11 (8)  
Jake: 9  
Ryder: 9  
Finn: 2  
Puck: 7  
Will: 11 (10)  
Mike: 5

Finn takes off his left sock and places it in front of Will.  
Finn takes off his right sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 10:

Blaine: 5 (8)  
Sam: 5 (4)  
Jake: 5 (3) (6)  
Ryder: 5 (3) (11)  
Finn: 7 (7)  
Puck: 7 (4)  
Will: 7 (5)  
Mike: 6

Jake takes his left sock off and places it in front of Finn.  
Jake takes his right sock off and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 11:

Blaine: 2  
Sam: 9  
Jake: 6  
Ryder: 8  
Finn: 5  
Puck: 8  
Will: 5  
Mike: 4

Blaine takes off his jacket and places it in front of Sam.  
Blaine takes off his belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 12:

Blaine: 3  
Sam: 8  
Jake: 9  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 8  
Puck: 4  
Will: 10  
Mike: 5

Blaine takes off his tanktop and places it in front of Will.  
Blaine takes off his shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 13:

Blaine: 9  
Sam: 7  
Jake: 4 (5)  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 8  
Puck: 11  
Will: 10  
Mike: 4 (7)

Jake takes off his jacket and places it in front of Puck.  
Jake takes off his belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 14:

Blaine: 8  
Sam: 6  
Jake: 10  
Ryder: 8  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 9  
Will: 5  
Mike: 8

Will takes off his right shoe and places it in front of Jake.  
Will takes Ryder's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 15:

Blaine: 7  
Sam: 8  
Jake: 3  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 7  
Will: 11  
Mike: 7

Jake takes off his shirt and places it in front of Will.  
Jake takes Will's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 16:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 7  
Jake: 4  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 11  
Puck: 6  
Will: 8  
Mike: 7

Jake takes off his pants and places them in front of Finn.  
Jake takes off his tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 17:

Blaine: 7  
Sam: 12  
Jake: 3  
Ryder: 2  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 7  
Will: 8  
Mike: 8

Ryder takes off his shoe and places it in front of Sam.  
Ryder takes Mike's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 18:

Blaine: 5  
Sam: 9  
Jake: 3  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 6  
Puck: 6  
Will: 2  
Mike: 12

Will takes off his shoe and places it in front of Mike.  
Will takes Jake's shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 19:

Blaine: 8  
Sam: 6  
Jake: 5  
Ryder: 8  
Finn: 6  
Puck: 6  
Will: 11  
Mike: 4

Mike takes off his shoe and places it in front of Will.  
Mike takes Will's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 20:

Blaine: 11  
Sam: 9  
Jake: 10  
Ryder: 6 (7)  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 6 (6)  
Will: 9  
Mike: 10

Puck takes off his shoe and places it in front of Blaine.  
Puck takes Jake's Jacket and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 21:

Blaine: 4  
Sam: 7  
Jake: 2  
Ryder: 8  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 5  
Will: 5  
Mike: 9

Jake takes off his underwear and places it in front of Mike.  
~JAKE IS NOW NAKED~

Round 22:

Blaine: 10  
Sam: 5  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 12  
Puck: 9  
Will: 2  
Mike: 5

Will takes off his sock and places it in front of Finn.  
Will takes Mike's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 23:

Blaine: 4  
Sam: 7  
Ryder: 9  
Finn: 11  
Puck: 7  
Will: 7  
Mike: 10

Blaine takes off his pants and places them in front of Finn.  
Blaine takes Puck's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 24:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 5  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 11  
Puck: 8  
Will: 4  
Mike: 12

Will takes off his sock and places it in front of Mike.  
Will takes Finn's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 25:

Blaine: 11  
Sam: 4  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 6  
Puck: 3 (4)  
Will: 6  
Mike: 3 (7)

Puck takes off his sock and places it in front of Blaine.  
Puck takes Finn's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 26:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 6  
Ryder: 6  
Finn: 7 (5)  
Puck: 4  
Will: 7 (3)  
Mike: 7 (10)

Puck takes off his belt and places it in front of Mike.  
Puck takes off his sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 27:

Blaine: 6  
Sam: 8  
Ryder: 6  
Finn: 5 (8)  
Puck: 9  
Will: 5 (12)  
Mike: 5 (2)

Mike takes Will's sock and places it in front of Puck.  
Mike takes Puck's belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 28:

Blaine: 3  
Sam: 6  
Ryder: 4  
Finn: 4  
Puck: 7  
Will: 11  
Mike: 12

Blaine takes off his underwear and places it in front of Mike.  
Blaine takes Puck's sock and places it behind him, out of play.  
~BLAINE IS NOW NAKED~

Round 29:

Sam: 5  
Ryder: 2  
Finn: 10  
Puck: 8  
Will: 12  
Mike: 9

Ryder takes off his right sock and places it in front of Will.  
Ryder takes off his left sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 30:

Sam: 5  
Ryder: 9  
Finn: 10  
Puck: 6  
Will: 7  
Mike: 4

Mike takes off his right sock and places it in front of Finn.  
Mike takes Blaine's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 31:

Sam: 3 (9)  
Ryder: 11  
Finn: 3 (11)  
Puck: 6  
Will: 7  
Mike: 7

Sam takes off his left sock and places it in front of Ryder.  
Sam takes Jake's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 32:

Sam: 7  
Ryder: 10  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 5 (9)  
Will: 5 (7)  
Mike: 12

Will takes off his belt and places it in front of Mike.  
Will takes Ryder's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 33:

Sam: 7  
Ryder: 7  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 6  
Will: 4  
Mike: 11

Will takes off his jacket and places it in front of Mike.  
Will takes Blaine's tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 34:

Sam: 4  
Ryder: 10  
Finn: 11  
Puck: 3  
Will: 9  
Mike: 10

Puck takes off his jacket and places it in front of Finn.  
Puck takes Will's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 35:

Sam: 3  
Ryder: 6  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 6  
Will: 8  
Mike: 7

Sam takes off his sock and places it in front of Will.  
Sam takes Ryder's shoe and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 36:

Sam: 3  
Ryder: 4  
Finn: 8  
Puck: 10  
Will: 7  
Mike: 8

Sam takes off his belt and places it in front of Puck  
Sam takes Blaine's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 37:

Sam: 6  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 10  
Puck: 8  
Will: 10  
Mike: 12

Ryder takes off his belt and places it in front of Mike.  
Ryder takes Sam's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 38:

Sam: 10  
Ryder: 4 (9)  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 4 (7)  
Will: 7  
Mike: 5

Puck takes off his shirt and places it in front of Sam.  
Puck takes Sam's belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 39:

Sam: 5  
Ryder: 9 (9)  
Finn: 9 (7)  
Puck: 9 (4)  
Will: 7  
Mike: 6

Sam takes off his jacket and places it in front of Ryder.  
Sam takes Puck's shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 40:

Sam: 2  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 10  
Puck: 4  
Will: 6  
Mike: 3

Sam takes off his shirt and places it in front of Finn.  
Sam takes off his tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 41:

Sam: 9  
Ryder: 6  
Finn: 11  
Puck: 4  
Will: 3  
Mike: 8

Will takes off his shirt and places it in front of Finn.  
Will takes Sam's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 42:

Sam: 5  
Ryder: 5  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 4  
Will: 9  
Mike: 8

Puck takes off his pants and places them in front of Will.  
Puck takes off his tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 43:

Sam: 8  
Ryder: 11  
Finn: 4  
Puck: 8  
Will: 4  
Mike: 3

Mike takes Will's belt and places it in front of Ryder.  
Mike takes Ryder's belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 44:

Sam: 4  
Ryder: 11  
Finn: 7  
Puck: 3  
Will: 10  
Mike: 4

Pucks takes off his underwear and places it in front of Ryder.  
~PUCK IS NOW NAKED~

Round 45:

Sam: 7  
Ryder: 9  
Finn: 11  
Will: 8  
Mike: 8

Sam takes off his underwear and places them in front of Finn.  
Sam takes off his pants and places them behind him, out of play.  
~SAM IS NOW NAKED~

Round 46:

Ryder: 2  
Finn: 7  
Will: 8 (5)  
Mike: 8 (3)

Ryder takes off his jacket and places it in front of Will.  
Ryder takes Puck's underwear and places them behind him, out of play.

Round 47:

Ryder: 8  
Finn: 7  
Will: 11  
Mike: 5

Mike takes off his sock and places it in front of Will.  
Mike takes Blaine's underwear and places them behind him, out of play.

Round 48:

Ryder: 10 (10)  
Finn: 4  
Will: 3  
Mike: 10 (8)

Will takes off his tanktop and places it in front of Ryder.  
Will takes Puck's pants and places them behind him, out of play.

Round 49:

Ryder: 10  
Finn: 8  
Will: 6  
Mike: 7

Will takes off his pants and places them in front of Ryder.  
Will takes Mike's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 50:

Ryder: 4 (6)  
Finn: 4 (5) (10)  
Will: 9  
Mike: 4 (5) (8)

Mike takes off his belt and places it in front of Will.  
Mike takes Jake's underwear and places them behind him, out of play.

Round 51:

Ryder: 7 (6) (6)  
Finn: 7 (3)  
Will: 5  
Mike: 7 (6)(5)

Will takes Mike's underwear and places it in front of Ryder.  
Will takes Ryder's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 52:

Ryder: 4  
Finn: 2  
Will: 8  
Mike: 7

Finn takes Jake's sock and places it in front of Will.  
Finn takes Puck's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.  
~PUCK IS NOW OUT~

Round 53:

Ryder: 9  
Finn: 6 (6)  
Will: 6 (8)  
Mike: 6 (9)

Finn takes Mike's sock and places it in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Blaine's pants and places them behind him, out of play.  
~BLAINE IS NOW OUT~

Round 54:

Ryder: 11  
Finn: 10  
Will: 9  
Mike: 5

Mike takes off his jacket and places it in front of Ryder.  
Mike takes Will's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 55:

Ryder: 8 (2)  
Finn: 2  
Will: 8 (5)  
Mike: 3

Finn takes Sam's shirt and places it in front of Will.  
Finn takes Sam's underwear and places them behind him, out of play.

Round 56:

Ryder: 11 (4)  
Finn: 7  
Will: 3  
Mike: 11 (3)

Will takes Sam's shirt and places it in front of Ryder.  
Will takes Jake's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 57:

Ryder: 7 (2)  
Finn: 7 (3)  
Will: 3  
Mike: 6

Will takes off his underwear and places them in front of Finn.  
~WILL IS NAKED~

Round 58:

Ryder: 5 (8)  
Finn: 8  
Mike: 5 (6)

Mike takes off his tanktop and places it in front of Finn.  
Mike takes off his shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 59:

Ryder: 3 (6)  
Finn: 9  
Mike: 3 (5)

Mike takes off his underwear and places them in front of Finn.  
Mike takes off his pants and places them behind him, out of play.  
~MIKE IS NAKED~

Round 60:

Ryder: 4  
Finn: 11

Ryder takes Will's pants and places them in front of Finn.  
Ryder takes Sam's shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 61:

Ryder: 7  
Finn: 4

Finn takes Will's pants and places them in front of Finn.  
Finn takes Jake's pants and places them behind him, out of play.  
~JAKE IS OUT~

Round 62:

Ryder: 5  
Finn: 9

Ryder takes Mike's jacket and places it in front of Finn.  
Ryder takes Sam's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.  
~SAM IS OUT~

Round 63:

Ryder: 8  
Finn: 6

Finn takes Will's pants and places them in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Will's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 64:

Ryder: 7  
Finn: 12

Ryder takes Mike's belt and places it in front of Finn.  
Ryder takes Mike's sock and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 65:

Ryder: 4  
Finn: 6

Ryder takes Will's tanktop and places it in front of Finn.  
Ryder takes Will's belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 66:

Ryder: 7 (12)  
Finn: 7 (7)

Finn takes Will's underwear and places it in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Will's shirt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 67:

Ryder: 9  
Finn: 7

Finn takes Mike's jacket and places it in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Mike's belt and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 68:

Ryder: 10  
Finn: 8

Finn takes Mike's underwear and places them in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Will's tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 69:

Ryder: 10  
Finn: 5

Finn takes off his belt and gives it to Ryder.  
Finn takes Mike's tanktop and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 70:

Ryder: 7  
Finn: 9

Ryder takes Will's pants and places them in front of Finn.  
Ryder takes Mike's jacket and places it behind him, out of play.

Round 71:

Ryder: 9  
Finn: 7

Finn takes his jacket off and places it in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes Will's pants and places him behind him, out of play.

Round 72:

Ryder: 12  
Finn: 7

Finn takes off his tanktop and places it in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes off his shirt and places it behind hi, out of play.

Round 73:

Ryder: 10  
Finn: 7

Finn takes off his underwear and places them in front of Ryder.  
Finn takes off his pants and places them behind him, out of play.  
~FINN IS NAKED~

Round 74:

Ryder places Mike's underwear behind him, out of play.  
Ryder places Finn's belt, jacket, tanktop, and underwear behind him, out of play.  
Ryder places Will's underwear behind him, out of play.  
~RYDER IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT WITH CLOTHES AND WINS~

* * *

"Well done boys!" Will shouts. "Now that we are all good and naked, its time for the real fun to begin."

The seven young men all look around to see what's next. Ryder is sure though, that since he is the winner, it can only be a good thing for him.


End file.
